


More Of This, Please!

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fans, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Groupies, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Redheads, Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray and Dave are arguing in the bar of the venue they are to play tomorrow when two twin red headed sisters approach them. Both, equally stunning, Ray and Dave invite them to sit down for a drink. They oblige, and eventually end up upstairs in Ray and Dave's big bed, where group sex like no other occurs.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies/Female Original Characters





	More Of This, Please!

"I don't fucking care, Dave, that song isnt-"

Ray lost track of what he was saying when two twin red heads came their way and smiled at them. Dave just stared, forgetting all about he and Ray's argument about his song.

"How can we help you ladies, on this fine evening?" Ray asked. His heart rate was going up, as well as his cock, which he did his best to conceal.

"My sister Penny and I have a bet going, you see, I believe you are Ray Davies from our favorite band The Kinks, and you are Dave Davies." she explained.

"I don't believe it, just because we could never have the good fortune to run into the real deal." explained Penny. 

"I'm afraid you've lost your bet, this is my brother Dave and I am Ray of The Kinks, just sitting here at the bar tossing back some drinks. Would you ladies care to join us?" Ray offered, hoping that eventually these girls would want more than just chatting at the bar.

"Ha! Told you, Penny." Polly smirked at her sister and sat down next to Ray, while Penny sat down next to Dave. "By the way, my name is Polly, just like in your song, Ray." She blushed a bit, which flattered her red hair and ruby lips. 

"Gin and Tonic, one for me, and one for my sister, uh, better make that a double, please!" Polly asked, nerves kicking in. Next to them was Ray and Dave, and she didn't want to turn into a silly fan girl and ruin it.

"So, you guys playing a gig soon, cos if you are, we need to find out where they are selling tickets, and kick ourselves for not knowing." Penny asked, Dave. She fluttered her long lashed green eyes, and smiled. 

"Actually, we play here tomorrow night, and we are here just to check out the venue and of course sample the bar." Ray explained. "You know, it's not every day we meet such fine ladies, and I am sure arrangements can be made for free tickets and back stage passes."

Both Penny and Polly's faces lit up, and their jaws dropped open. They could not believe their good luck.

"Y-you mean it, you would do that for us?" Polly took a big drink of her gin and tonic, hoping the alcohol would settle her. "Oh, but surely, we must thank you." Polly caught the eye of her sister, and they nodded.

"We don't expect that, however, if you would like to come back to our room here, you are most welcome to." Dave offered. Ray suspected that his brother could scarcely keep his trousers on as he had gotten into the habit of fucking anything and anyone moving or not. 

"We would love that." Penny stated bluntly. Each took another drink, before all four stood up. Ray settled the bill, and each brother offered an arm for one of the sisters. Neither cared which one or their name as they both were beautiful and looked exactly the same.

After a short ride on the lift, they walked to the door, and Ray got out a key. Unlocking the door, he flipped on the lights and let the door shut automatically behind them. The room wasn't much, but it did have one large bed, which both girls sat on, not even questioning why both brothers would share one bed, and of this, both brothers were glad.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Penny and Polly embraced and began kissing each other hungrily, much to the shock and delight of both Ray and Dave. In fact, both men stood unable to move, their eyes glued on on the sisters in front of them.

Unbuttoning each other's tops, they took turns kissing each other's necks and collar bones. Tossing their blouses away, each undid the other's bra, and began fondling their amble firm breasts and licking and sucking their nipples. Kissing again, they moaned in each other's mouths, each pulling the others red hair. It was like nothing Dave and Ray had ever seen. Each ached to be a part of what was going on, but it seemed awkward to just cut in. All they could do was just rub themselves through their trousers. 

Eventually, Polly and Penny slipped off their jeans, revealing no knickers and trimmed pubic hair. Penny, clearing her voice, looked at both spellbound men, and apologized. "Sorry, sometimes we get a bit carried away with ourselves, but we would also like to get carried away with you boys." Polly smiled as she began to finger her slit, and Ray and Dave couldn't get undressed fast enough, their cock's engorged.

Getting up on their knees on the bed, both Dave and Ray walked over, one girl taking Ray's cock one taking Dave's. Each gave them a good jerk, sending shockwaves down their backs. Next, each girl took them into their mouths and began bobbing their heads as they sucked and hummed on their cocks. 

"Fucking hell! Ray whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in. He reached and ran his fingers through silky red hair, while his brother gasped as he stood next to him. Neither brother wanted to come yet, however, so they stepped back. Puzzled, Penny and Polly wiped the slobber of their faces.

"Lay back, I want to eat your pussy." Smiling at Ray's suggestion, and Dave wanting to do the same, Each girl lay back, legs open, which Ray buries his face in Polly's sweet juicy cunt, and Dave did the same with Penny. 

Licking and probing, both girls began to cry out in pleasure as they were brought to orgasm with ease, Dave and Ray knowing exactly how to please them. When Penny and Polly seemed to calm down, Ray and Dave lifted their glazed faces, and kissed each other with just as much passion as they had kissed the girls before them, the sisters looking on in delight. 

Running their hands over each other's bodies until each had the other's cock in hand, they began to stroke, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they parted so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

Penny and Polly began fingering themselves, while taking turns sucking each other's nipples, desperately wanting to be filled with Ray or Dave's cock. 

Finally, the brothers turned their their attentions to the women before them. All four were on the verge, and as Ray took one girl and Dave another, they slipped their cocks into the girl's hot little holes and began thrusting deeply, each girl crying out as Ray and Dave firmly grabbed their breasts. One thing they could not do when fucking each other.

Sitting up, bringing Polly with him, he held her hips and she began to ride Ray as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. Then laying back, he pulled Polly on top, so Ray's cock could go as deep as possible.

Dave was fucking Penny from behind with the same idea in mind, maximum penetration. Both women's red hair was tangled and hang down over their ivory breasts as they screamed and cried. Polly, throwing her head back, felt her cunt tighten around ray, clit swollen as she ground her hips, until finally, her orgasm hit, and then another followed after. As she rode the wave, she dug her nails, causing Ray, to grunt and spurt his hot come deep inside Polly. Satisfied, Polly smiled shyly at Ray, and he took her delicate hands and kissed them.

Dave was holding' Penny's breasts from behind as he thrust deep in her slick slit, causing her to cry out, and grip the pillow before her tight. "Fuck me, Dave, make me come....pleeease!"

Hearing Penny, beg caused Dave to shoot every drop of come in his body into Penny, the intense pleasure almost overwhelming. At the same time Penny came and came, her body quivering, until she'd finished. 

When pulling out, come spilled out of each woman's slit, and Ray, running his hands through Polly's, fed it to her sister, who happily sucked the mixture of Ray and Polly's orgasm off her fingers, humming. Dave did the same with Penny's come, feeding it to Polly. What was left, Dave and Ray took turns feeding to each other, then brought their open mouths together for another kiss. 

Dave soon got carried away, and began kissing Ray more passionately, as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Insatiable desire!" Ray whispered, moving his hips so his newly aroused cock could rub against Dave's. "You want me to fuck you after all of this?' He had a feral look in his eyes, the same look that always drove him mad.

"Yesss...I do...." Dave hissed.

"Well, then, you're gonna ride me after I watch you finger yourself with lube." Dave smirked at the suggestion and happily grabbed the lube. Partially reclining on the bed, Dave lubed a finger and opened his leg to slide it in. Moving it in and out, he began to breath heavy. Adding another felt even better, and by the third he was more than ready. Ray had stroked himself as he'd watched. Now he lay ready as Dave mounted his brother.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Dave cried as he slowly began to move. They had been with two beautiful women, and were not going to finish the night with each other. He only wished they could do that every night.

Guiding Dave using his hands on his hips, he looked up at his beautiful body, and how much he was enjoying his. Both feeding off the pleasure they were giving each other, their bodies felt as one. Dave bent down and kissed Ray again, then started stroking his cock. 

"Imcoming-Imcoming-oh god, Ray, your cock!" Dave cried as he spurt all over Ray's belly and chest. Ray spread his legs further apart, letting another intense orgasm wash over his body in waves without making a sound. 

Dave popped off, and stood up, as come ran down his leg. He realized the twins had left, and wondered when it had happened.

Ray sat up, noticing as well. "Perhaps we were too much for them?" He grabbed a fag, and lit up. Dave grabbed the packet, and lit one up as well. 

"Well, it was quite the evening." Dave gave a sly smile, he was used to fucking many guys and girls, but not like this and not finishing up with Ray.


End file.
